Libre ou presque
by Hoshizora28
Summary: L'histoire se déroule au début de Killing Stalking, vers la S1. Alors que Sangwoo considère Bum comme son prisonnier, celui-ci tente de s'échapper une fois de plus.


« _Je me demande depuis combien de temps je suis là à présent ?_ » Songea-t-il, allongé sur le matelas de son bourreau, les chevilles bien évidemment enchaînées.

Il ne pouvait aller plus loin que cette chambre. Et comme il se refusait à retourner dans le sous-sol depuis que Sangwoo y avait tué l'homme au jeu de carte, il passait tout son temps ici. À ne rien faire, alors que Sangwoo était absent toute la journée. Il le haïssait tout autant qu'il l'aimait, l'idolâtrait tout autant qu'il l'effrayait.

« _Qu'est-ce que ce sera, la prochaine fois ?_ » Cette question ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit.

« _Il finira bien par me tuer un jour ou l'autre ! Mais… Enfin… Je suis spécial à ses yeux, je crois… ?_ » Il souffla, à quoi ça servait de se torturer l'esprit de la sorte, après tout...

Il entendit un claquement de porte et se releva instinctivement pour venir se coller contre le mur du fond.

« Il est rentré... murmura-t-il. »

Sangwoo pénétra dans la pièce et lui jeta un regard avant de venir poser une boîte de conserve aux pieds de sa victime.

« Mange, ordonna-t-il. »

Yoon Bum hocha la tête avant de prendre la boîte dans ses mains. Combien en avait-il avalé de ses conserves-là ? Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'en voulait plus. Même un fruit pourri lui aurait paru meilleur au point où il en était.

« Tu ne manges pas ? Tu n'es pas satisfais de ce que je te donne ? »

Le brun releva immédiatement la tête et s'empressa de la secouer pour ne pas contrarier le plus jeune. Il ouvrit l'objet et commença sa ''dégustation'' bien qu'il ait des relents.

« Sangwoo, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, s'il te plaît... »

Son interlocuteur soupira, comme agacé, avant de le détacher pour ensuite l'aider à se diriger vers la pièce.

« _Si ça l'exaspère à ce point, il n'a qu'à me tuer après tout ! Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait jusqu'ici ?_ »

Sangwoo referma la porte tout en précisant à Yoon Bum de se presser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux chier avec un corps comme ça ? Il n'y a rien dedans !

\- Pardon... »

À peine, la porte se ferma-t-elle que Yoon Bum se pencha dans la cuvette pour régurgiter le peu qu'il venait d'avaler.

« _Je ne peux plus manger ces trucs..._ »

« Eh, ça va ?

-O-oui ! Je vais bien...

-T'es malade ? T'as la chiasse ?

-Non...

-Alors quoi ?

-Laisse-moi !

-...

-Euh...s'il te plaît… »

Oups, ça lui avait échappé. Mais en même temps, il se sentait tellement mal qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'on le laisse vomir tranquille.

« J'ouvre.

-Non... ! »

Il eut à peine finit son mot qu'il se remit à rendre douloureusement, l'acide lui brûlant la gorge.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Sangwoo observa quelques instants la scène avant de faire demi-tour. Il revînt rapidement, une serviette chaude dans les mains qu'il plaça sur la nuque de son protégé.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ce n'est rien...

-Ce sont les boîtes ?

-... Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... »

Le blond se tut, caressant gentiment le cuir chevelu du garçon comme pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Ça va mieux ?

-Oui... je crois... enfin ça devrait aller...

-Bien, remontons dans ce cas. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, ordonna presque le plus grand. »

Yoon Bum, quant à lui, ne protesta pas et se laissa emmener docilement jusqu'au futon. Il y fut allongé et une bassine, identique à celle que Sangwoo lui avait posé tout près de lui lorsqu'il s'était empoisonné, fut placée à côté de l'oreiller.

« Dors un peu.

-Sangwoo je-je... »

Le brun se tut au moment où il vit son colocataire reprendre les chaînes pour les lui attacher de nouveau aux chevilles.

« Oui, Bum ?

-N-non, rien... répondit le garçon, grimaçant lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid se refermer sur sa peau.

-Tu sais, Bum. J'ai horreur de ça. Quand tu t'apprêtes à me dire quelque chose et, qu'au final, tu te retiens à la dernière seconde. »

Face à l'absence de réponse de sa frêle victime, Sangwoo agrippa fermement l'un des mollets blancs de cette dernière.

« Yoon Bum, grogna-t-il, comme pour l'inciter à cracher le morceau. »

Le brun, releva la tête, comme pour tenter de nier mais, lorsque ses pupilles croisèrent celles de son bourreau, il détourna immédiatement le regard.

Celui-ci patienta d'ailleurs quelques secondes avant de tirer d'un coup sec le plus frêle vers lui.

« S-Sangwoo ? bredouilla le brun, le dos allongé sur le matelas, mais le bas-ventre en collision avec celui du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Yoon Bum ? Tu as cinq secondes pour cracher le morceau.

-Quoi... M-Mais non !

-5...

-Je... je me disais juste que la dernière fois que j'avais été malade comme ça... »

Sangwoo pencha sa tête sur la droite, l'air de ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir l'autre. Le plus vieux continua donc en prenant soin de ne pas croiser les pupilles brunes.

« Bah, c'est la fois où tu m'as embrassé... c'est tout.

-Et ? T'aimerais que je recommence, c'est ça ? Mais je ne suis pas certain de le vouloir moi...

Il faut dire que tu es pénible, ces derniers temps. »

Le brun comprit immédiatement que le second faisait référence à sa tentative de fuite pitoyable de la dernière fois.

« Je n'ai pas dit que je le voulais non plus. J'ai simplement dit que ça m'avait rappelée ça... répondit Yoon Bum, tout en s'écartant vivement du blond.

-Dis-moi, Bum. Je te fais peur ? »

Le blessé, légèrement déconcerté par cette question, se mit sous la couette avant de répondre, caché derrière le tissu chaud.

« J'aimerais me reposer, s'il te plaît... »

Sangwoo, fatigué par cette situation ne demanda pas son reste et s'en alla.

Le Brun dormit toute la journée, l'air épuisé par ses dernières mésaventures. Lorsque la nuit arriva, Sangwoo le laissa dormir sur son futon. En temps normal, il l'aurait renfermé dans le sous-sol car, depuis son évasion ratée, il n'était plus question de dormir avec ce traitre ! Mais pour une quelconque raison, il n'avait pas trouvé la force nécessaire de réveiller son prisonnier. Alors il s'était couché à côté de lui, en silence.

Sangwoo ramenait quelques filles chez lui, parfois. Il s'amusait avec avant de les jeter dehors. Lors de ces moments, il faisait patienter la demoiselle à l'extérieur quelques instants, le temps d'enfermer Bum dans le sous-sol.

La première fois, ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas compris pourquoi le blond l'y enfermait à une telle heure, il avait été terrifié même ! Certain que le plus grand allait encore le blesser physiquement. Seulement, les instants qui suivirent firent rapidement comprendre au brun la raison pour laquelle son ''hôte'' l'avait enfermé là-dedans, entendant les gémissements, tous plus aiguës les uns que les autres, d'une poufiasse en chaleur. Cette fois-là, il se demanda même s'il n'aurait pas préféré que Sangwoo le batte une nouvelle fois finalement.

Il s'inquiétait. Et si un jour Sangwoo décidait de le remplacer ? Il le tuerait alors. Le brun paniqua plus encore lorsqu'il remarqua que, ces derniers temps, le plus jeune ramenait la même jeune fille chez lui. Elle allait le remplacer ! C'était sûr !

Un jour, ou du moins un soir, tard, alors que Sangwoo n'était toujours pas rentré, Yoon Bum entendit enfin la porte tenter de s'ouvrir et d'autres bruits étranges, comme si le jeune couple avait déjà commencé ses petites affaires avant même d'être rentré dans l'habitat.

La porte s'ouvrit, Sangwoo rentra seul, comme à chaque fois, et il se précipita vers Yoon Bum, le soulevant dans ses bras pour l'emmener en direction du sous-sol. Devant le placard menant au bas-fond, dans la précipitation, il brisa la clé dans le cadenas et lâcha un juron.

Yoon Bum distingua parfaitement l'érection déformant le pantalon noir de son bourreau. Il grinça des dents avant d'agripper le t-shirt blanc de l'autre homme.

« S-Sangwoo... s'il te plaît, ne le fais pas avec elle... pas encore. »

Alors que le plus jeune pestait encore, il s'arrêta soudainement à l'entente des paroles de son prisonnier.

Il daigna enfin le regarder, décelant les quelques larmes peinées dans le regard suppliant du brun.

Il entendit soudainement la femme se plaindre de sa lenteur. Il plaça rapidement le frêle corps dans le placard dans l'intention de l'y enfermer.

« Sangwoo... s'il te plaît...

-Ne tente rien de stupide ou je te tranche la gorge ! rétorqua le blond avant de refermer le placard. »

Il alla ouvrir à la femme, l'embrassant sans plus attendre, avant de commencer à enlever son haut alors qu'ils n'étaient que dans le couloir. Il l'emmena à l'étage, et alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que dans l'escalier, les lèvres plaquées sur celle de son amante, il put entendre un faible sanglot pathétique provenir du placard. La femme, elle, n'y avait pas porté la moindre attention, bien trop occupée à embrasser son hôte.

Pendant qu'il entendait leurs ébats à l'étage, Yoon Bum se décida enfin à arrêter de pleurer comme un bébé. Il sortit et, cette fois, aucune hésitation ne se fit sentir. Il était décidé ! Il s'enfuirait d'ici.

Son regard se posa sur la boite de conserve dont il avait avalé le contenu il y a quelques heures. Il prit celle-ci en main, peur sûr de lui. Au fond, il était déjà certain que son idée ne marcherait pas. Pourtant, il tenta tout de même. Ainsi, il retira l'opercule du couvercle avec le peu de force qu'il avait. Il déglutit avant de diriger celui-ci vers ses chaines, maintenant ses chevilles et le plaça dans l'encoche des vis. Il sourit bêtement en se rendant compte que l'opercule rentrait parfaitement dans l'encoche. Il continua alors sa tâche, s'appliquant. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se délivrer.

Lorsque ses chevilles ne furent plus en contact avec le métal froid, il prit une grande inspiration pour tenter de se calmer. Pourquoi hésitait-il à présent ? Allez, c'était maintenant ou jamais !

Il tremblait, n'était plus sûr de rien et c'est au moment où il entendit la fille prononcer, ou du moins crier, le nom de Sangwoo qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il allait mourir s'il restait-là !

Il alla chercher son vieux pantalon, puis son manteau, dans la plus grande discrétion, avant d'aller prendre ses béquilles. Il termina par enfiler ses chaussures. Il ne prit pas la peine de changer son t-shirt. Il se redressa sur ses jambes, tourna doucement la clé dans la serrure pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Enfin, la main sur la poignée de porte, il ouvrit cette dernière discrètement. Il fut surprit de constater que le soleil se levait déjà, et il sourit face à l'air frais lui caressant le visage.

« Je suis libre... murmura-t-il. »

Il jeta un dernier regard à l'intérieur de la maison, vers l'étage avant de sortir et de refermer silencieusement.

« Adieu Sangwoo... »

Le blond n'avait rien remarqué, bien trop occupé à donner des coups de reins violents à la demoiselle en-dessous de lui, dos contre le matelas et jambes écartées.

Quelle tête ferait Yoon Bum lorsqu'il en aurait fini ? Est-ce qu'il pleurait encore comme une fillette. Il sourit. A quel point le brun l'aimait-il ? Il se le demandait.

Son regard dériva en direction de la fenêtre et il stoppa immédiatement toutes actions.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? HÉ ! »

Il s'était retiré de son amante à toute vitesse, sans aucune délicatesse, pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre.

Au même moment, Yoon Bum, pour une raison inconnue, se retourna vers sa prison, et son regard croisa immédiatement celui de son bourreau à la fenêtre. Il déglutit reprenant sa marche d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide malgré ses jambes douloureuses.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ce n'est pas sympa !

-Oh non, non, non ! »

Il enfila rapidement son boxer avant de mettre le premier pantalon qui lui passait sous la main.

« Prends tes cliques et tes claques et barre-toi !

-QUOI !? S'indigna la présence féminine. »

Il ne répondit pas et descendit les marches tout en enfilant son t-shirt. Il se stoppa quelques secondes devant les chaînes et la boîte de conserve avec son couvercle et l'opercule arraché. Puis, il sortit de la maison en trombe encore pieds-nus.

« Merde, merde, merde ! »

Il tourna à plusieurs coins de rue avant d'enfin trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

« YOON BUM ! L'appela-t-il. »

Il paniquait, le brun se dirigeait vers une rue où il y aurait trop de monde pour permettre au blond de le ramener chez lui en toute discrétion.

En voyant le garçon continuer sa marche, il se mit à courir à toute allure pour tenter de le rattraper à temps.

« YOON BUM ! cria-t-il encore une fois, lorsqu'il ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques mètres de celui qu'il avait séquestré.

-C-C'est trop tard. »

Oui, le brun avait raison, il le savait. C'était trop tard pour Sangwoo. Il ne pourrait plus le ramener. Le garçon lui faisait face et derrière lui se trouvait une rue animée où plusieurs passants défilaient.

« Je… Ne-ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! »

C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire pour tenter de garder le brun à ses côtés... Le supplier.

« Tu m'aimes non ? Tu m'aimes, pas vrai ?!

-Je... Non, je ne t'aime plus. »

Yoon Bum put clairement distinguer à quel point ces mots venaient de dévaster Sangwoo.

« Comment... Comment veux-tu que je continue de t'aimer après toutes les choses horribles que tu m'as faites ! Comment peux-tu me demander de t'aimer alors que tu couches avec une fille à l'étage ! Comment... comment t'as pu me faire ça, à moi... Je t'aimais tellement... C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui as tout gâché Sangwoo, pas moi... »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prononcer ses dernières phrases en pleurs.

« Je... pardon... je ne te ferais plus de mal ! Je le jure ! Alors... alors je t'en prie, reste. J'ai besoin de toi ! le supplia le bond. »

Le plus petit secoua la tête négativement.

« Si je reste... tu vas me blesser. Tu-tu vas me tuer...

-Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais te tuer ! Tu... je veux te garder avec moi... Tu es à moi ! À personne d'autres ! Tu m'appartiens ! »

Le brun s'approcha de lui et, lorsqu'il fut en face, tout proche de lui, il prit sa main pour la poser sur sa joue mouillée de larmes.

« Tu m'as fait tant de mal... alors que je t'aimais si fort. Tout ça, c'est de ta faute... si seulement tu avais pu m'aimer comme moi je l'ai fait...Adieu Sangwoo... »

Sur ces mots, il lâcha la main du blond avant de disparaître dans la foule.

« Non... reviens... je... je vais te tuer si tu ne le fais pas... je... je t'aime. »

Il murmura ses mots, tout en sentant une perle salée couler le long de sa joue.

Fin !


End file.
